


My Thoughts

by VelvetBunny



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetBunny/pseuds/VelvetBunny
Summary: These are my thoughts that keep me up at night, the thoughts I cant keep to myself.





	1. My Safe Space 1

It feels so cold here  
This lonely place in my heart is aching  
I miss feeling alive  
Its like a winter blizzard never leaving way for the next spring  
-Bunny


	2. My safe Space 2

They're taking everything from me  
my pain  
my joy  
my life  
my friends  
They're locking everything away  
Treating me like an inmate   
They give me no sense of peace  
No Sense of security   
They don't trust me  
They hate me   
They want to see me fall from my grace   
They want to see me burst into flames  
-Bunny


	3. My safe Space 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Harm Warning:  
> this chapter involves self harm

It hurts  
I lost control   
But I like it  
I like the burn  
I like watching the blade cut open my flesh  
I like watching the blood slowly leak from the open wound  
It makes me calm  
I don't know what I would do without it  
I can control it  
But at the same time I don't want to  
I want to lose control of myself  
I want to hurt  
I want to bleed  
I want to feel something  
Anything  
Please let me have this one thing  
Please  
Let me be happy  
-Bunny


End file.
